


Salvage

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Joseph gives dep a handjob, Joseph has given up the title of The Father, Just smut, M/M, NSFW, and praise kink kinda, because i wrote this before FCND came out, but probably not canon compliant with FCND, but that doesn't rlly matter, it's smut, its soft for a handjob okay, leave me alone, mdep deserves soft, there's no real plot, this is after FC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: Rook and Joseph have survived the apocalypse together. Joseph has renounced the name of the Father and instead spends his time rebuilding with his partner. Rook does more than his fair share of the work and Joseph let's him know just how much he appreciates it.





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up y’all I wrote most of this before FCND came out sooooo if it doesn’t fit into canon then idc? Call it an AU or something. Whatever. I finished this on V-Day but didn’t want to spam so I’m posting it now. It’s M!Dep. If you have a problem with that? Don’t read it. IDC. Let M!Dep be soft sometimes for the love of god. 
> 
> Honestly, can I even write shit like this without praise kink? No I can’t.

It’s been a long goddamn apocalypse.

Despite the fact that most of the storms have cleared and plants are starting to bloom again it’s still the apocalypse. The great collapse, whatever the hell you want to call it. Ten years. It’s been ten years.

A year of living in a bunker with Joseph, despite the fact that Rook kept telling him that they could leave after a few weeks. Four years since Joseph had renounced the title of Father and begun living as simply Joseph. Five years since they’d found a way to live, a real honest to God Way to do something other than just survive. Seven years since they abandoned what had once been Dutch’s sanctuary and fucked off somewhere in what might have been the whitetails. Eight years since they’d finally caved and sought comfort in each other, needing the reminder that they were human—that they was were alive. Nine years of rebuilding and scavenging.

And still when he returned to Joseph with scrap or salvage Rook felt butterflies in his stomach at the softness Joseph looked at him with. The admiration, the adoration, the  _worship_.

What he’d brought this time wasn’t too special, nothing compared to hauls he’d gotten in the past. This time he found a slightly rusted saw and a bicycle who’s parts could be recycled, simple offerings to the deity that was Joseph. But Joseph looked at him with warm eyes, as if he’d put the stars in the sky.

“You’re magnificent.” His voice was breathy as he sauntered closer to his light, his partner in this hell.

Rook was proof that Joseph hadn’t been completely disgraced, that he still was deserving of something good. The Deputy kept him going, his beacon of hope in a false Eden. Everything the Deputy has been through, everything Joseph had put him through, and he was still here—stronger than ever.

The Deputy’s eyes darkened, he knew what that particular cadence meant.

“Truly incredible.” Joseph reached out, calloused fingers brushing against his lovers jaw.

His breath hitched as Joseph leaned forward, lips ghosting over his, the promise of something more to come. It didn’t matter that they were out in the open, Joseph slowly edging Rook towards a tree, they might as well have been the only two people left in the world.

A hand rested on his hip, squeezing the flesh with a tender promise. The Deputy’s back hit a tree and he let out a small whine, impatient as always, the years changed so much and yet nothing at all.

Joseph took his time, moving to press kisses along his jaw, nose trailing down the column of his throat until he could nip at an exposed collar bone. Rook tilted his head, allowing more access, baring his throat to a man he trusted implicitly.  

“So beautiful for me, my lovely Rook.”

His clothes were a patchwork of scavenged materials, pants stitched back together after one too many times crawling in the dirt. His shirt was worn out, the neck stretched and the hem torn and falling off. But Joseph still saw the beauty in him, he saw below the surface. After all these years he could still make Rook feel beautiful.

Joseph trailed his knuckles down the others chest, agonizingly slow, a burning trail of desire left in its wake.

“Tell me what you need.”

So giving, Joseph was gentle in a way a man with his past had no right being.

Rook opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable, too awestruck by the man in front of him. He found himself quite literally breathless, the intensity of his partners gaze knocked the air out of his lungs.

“You.” The word came out broken, barely a whisper followed by a harsh gasp as Joseph’s hand brushed over the front of his jeans.

A reward.

A wet kiss is pressed against his collar bone, followed by a blissed out sigh. “So good for me, so patient.”

If he keeps his hands to himself, he’ll continue to be rewarded. All he has to do is practice patience, allow the other man to move at own pace.

But Rook’s body has a mind of its own, and patience was never a virtue he possessed. He tried hard to be good for Joseph but when a hand cups him through his clothes he can’t help but buck into the touch. Soft groans spill from his lips as Joseph tenderly strokes him over his pants, crooning praise into his neck.

“You provide so well for us.”

It’s hard to focus on the words when hands are fumbling with the button on his jeans, freeing his cock from its denim confines. No time for underwear in the apocalypse. Joseph’s hand caresses his balls and he loses all sense for a moment, body going slack as he puts his trust entirely in his partner.

The hand that isn’t squeezing him is in his face, Joseph’s thumb catching on his bottom lip. Rook sucks the digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling in promise for what will come later. This time it’s Joseph’s turn to groan, blinking at the Deputy with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth open ever so slightly.

With a wet pop that breaks the silence of the broken world around them Rook releases the finger from his mouth, eyes tracing over his loves face.

Joseph buries his face into Rook’s neck murmuring praises as he pumps the former cops cock. He lets out a whine and Joseph squeezes, flicking his wrist in a way that makes the whine turn into a strangled gasp. His head thumps against the tree as he melts under Joseph’s praise and touch.

“You’re so strong.”

He has to be to survive this. They both have to be. Coming out of that bunker was their way of being reborn, coming out of the ashes stronger than ever before. Stronger because they were together. This is Eden the life they built together is more than Rook could have ever hoped for in the apocalypse. This everything he needs.

Joseph picks up the pace as the Deps hips begin to stutter, thrusting into Joseph’s fist as he seeks out his pleasure.

“Just like that, come for me.” His voice carries a familiar weight, strong and determined.

Another squeeze and Rook comes undone, hoarse gasps tearing their way out of his throat as he comes in Joseph’s hand. He’s pretty sure a little bit landed on Joseph’s bare stomach, but he’s certain that Joseph will find it in him to forgive him.

A dry hand cups his jaw, stroking his cheek tenderly as he tucks away Rook’s cock with the other.

“I love you.” He breaths out, smiling dopily at Joseph.

He doesn’t say it back, but he knows Joseph loves him too. His eyes, so understanding, so _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me


End file.
